


深入

by KerwinStewart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerwinStewart/pseuds/KerwinStewart
Summary: 搞了近一个月总算完结，从强暴轮姦到纯爱向的结尾，车很多。预警:mob，异种姦，流血，暴力因素有。主黑白魔倾向





	深入

在阳光与雨露丰润的格里达尼亚，白魔是人人皆知的优秀魔法师。  
他生的美丽干净，拥有平滑的肌肤和柔软的发，有水色的通透如琉璃的眼，也有总是轻抿着的浅白的唇。他身着长及膝盖的法袍，洁白的布料上缀饰着古典的花纹，袖口处是百合花样的鲜红内衬，这衣物同像他本人一般纯净无暇，似乎永远不会沾染半点灰尘，连穿林的风都羞于将浮沉吹拂其上。当他走过洒满阳光的林间和街道的时候，总会十分有效的吸引他人惊叹艳羡的目光驻留——他在这质朴祥和的的森之都总是显得太过耀眼，像碎水晶样的清泉，像盛放的百合，也像璀璨的星光。他实在是太好看了，如果你长时间盯着他站在阳光下的背影，你总是会忍不住产生幻想:他会不会突然生出一对洁白的翅膀，向你轻轻的撇去一个柔和的目光，化作天使飞向天国去。  
只可惜，幻想不过是幻想，都是假的。  
白魔在格里达尼亚可以算是大名人，他的出众很大部分得益于他远扬四方的盛名，而剩余的部分，则得益于他出色的美丽。他也无疑是名优秀的治愈者，手法精湛，救死扶伤，又拥有几乎可令人起死回生的强大魔力，而他本人与之背道而驰的，却是一副好怪的臭脾气。  
白魔生来一副傲骨，狂妄自大，目中无人，像只高昂着头的白孔雀。在他的意识里，他将自己所掌握的治愈之力视为圣洁的代名词，而他践行着的属于白魔法师的信念，更是如闪耀的太阳一般至高无上。就如他眼里容不下肩头雪白的布料落下血点与灰尘一样，他厌恶着弱小，卑鄙，粗陋的事物，也厌恶那些日夜聒噪在耳边的，烂俗的赞美词。他在森都的居所总是被邮递员塞满鲜花和信件，寄件人有男人也有女人，却从未有任何人能有幸得到青睐的回信。他生的美丽的眉眼很少真正的舒展开，细的瞳仁总是轻轻上挑着轻蔑的弧度，那柄能释放出翠绿的治愈暖光的的幻杖，同时也能制造出整个艾欧泽亚大陆最尖锐凶狠的崩石，在队友承受了本可以避免的攻击要烦他多劳的时候，他那冷如冰锥的眼神，连一队之主的战士看到都要抖三抖。  
白魔生性孤僻，通常除却队里日常必要进行的讨伐任务外，几乎没有人能捕捉到他的影子，虽然在平常进行对于他来说小儿科的治愈工作时他总是一副懒洋洋的样子，可工作结束后他又是闲不住。他可以用一上午的时间从黑衣森林的一头跑到另一头，然后在萌芽池的池畔边静坐沉思，直到时间由日中到月出，树叶摩擦与水流汨汨的细碎声音里夹杂着白魔才能听到的元灵的低语，只有在这时候，白魔板了一天的面孔才会慢慢软化下来，乃至透露出真正意义上温和慈爱的神情。比起同人类相处，他还是更喜欢接触和倾听自然，单凭这一点，他讨队友喜欢的程度就比不上队里虽然手法菜的一批，但总能给大家带来欢乐的龙骑。  
而这也同时是白魔自闭和苦恼的来源，在白魔法被封为禁忌的现世，世人难以理解他的信仰，并倾听他内心的声音。而过去的历史像是伤口掉去干痂后裸露出的软肉，无比敏感羞涩的抗拒着后世人的接触。想要知晓自己存在意义的白魔，曾经带着重重的疑点去尝试翻阅行会中的古籍，但大多数携带重要信息的部分都被会长封存着。过分执着的白魔用尽了一切办法，还是通过各样的途径由细碎到完整的捋清了历史的真相，那些有关魔大战和灵灾的部分将白魔的心深深刺痛了，这直接导致了他对固定队里的那位黑魔存在着严重的偏见。  
那黑魔是个从乌尔达哈来的寡言老实人，不知是不是居住在沙漠里遗留下来的习惯，他终日用一身黑布将自己层层叠叠裹的严实，几乎只有一只眼睛能够露在外面，那眼睛虽然并没有白魔的那样清明漂亮，看过去倒是有种让人舒适的温和感。黑魔总给人感觉他已经做过了许多年的冒险者，他手法精湛，沉稳老成，总是很认真的做好自己的本职工作，也从不惹是生非，这样一个放在其他固定队估计要让奶妈感动落泪的黑魔，却因为白魔这些从不拿出来示人的小心思，一度凄惨的在承受了魔物的针对攻击后也得不到他的垂怜治疗，只能喘着气拖着一身要命的伤口在战斗结束后躲在角落里自己用恢复药疗伤。白魔从不会因此承受负罪感，老实的黑魔也从来没有抱怨过，队里的其他人畏惧白魔的臭脾气，也从不敢出言去劝。  
于是白魔继续我行我素，那黑魔能够在这固定队里活下来，也真是一个奇迹。队长战士曾经看不下去也偷偷劝过黑魔:白魔看你不顺眼你要不换一个队伍去？你这样的手法，出去了肯定有许多更好的队伍愿意要你。黑魔听了也只是轻轻摇头，他用来回复战士的理由就像他平常说话那样语调没有起伏:没关系，我觉得这里挺好的。  
战士听了感觉眼冒金星:这儿哪里好了啊，队里有个这样夜叉一样惹不起的奶妈，要不是我是队长，我都想跑路了！黑魔对他耸了耸肩膀，然后就回过头去，继续擦拭他闪烁着油亮光芒的黄铜咒杖。八卦又直性子的龙骑看出些蹊跷，凑过去问黑魔是不是喜欢白魔，黑魔的动作停顿了下，随后似乎坚定的摇了摇头，宽大的帽檐遮住了他的整张脸，使得他眼中异样的光芒被死死压住，透不出来。在他厚实的衣袖下，还未痊愈的伤口层层裹着厚重的白色纱布，不知是不是受到牵制，他本来熟练的动作变得有些微微迟钝。  
一根筋的龙骑挠了挠头，继续说:你不要喜欢白魔，他凶的很，架子超级大，也不会爱人，古今中外喜欢他的人，没有一个有好下场的——来，喜欢你龙哥哥，多好，能罩着你。  
黑魔并不气，抬头对龙骑温和的笑:罩着我？是我用万有复兴罩着你吧，还有，我比你大快十岁哩，怎么算也该是你叫我哥哥啊——  
在黑魔龙骑和战士背地里进行这番对话的时候，白魔正像往常一样在萌芽池边消磨他的时光，他的头靠在宽厚的树干上，双脚和一部分衣袍浸在深色的水中，闭着眼睛在梦里，幻想里，元灵的低语声里，安静的漂游着。  
白魔自认为他已经知晓了一切，但同时他的内心也格外清明。那些他所获知的部分，也不过是复杂磅礴的历史一个大致的轮廓，有许许多多的信息都是隐晦的，不完整的，甚至有可能是虚假的。似乎世界上所有的魔法师都有这样一个毛病，固执又较真，他并不满足于止步于此——在硕老树的洞窟里翻阅残缺不全的古籍，仰望着十二神古殿残破的雕像。他渴望着的是深入，是拨开那些陈年的积灰，打开那被千千万万人羞涩的用手遮掩住的外壳，直视所有的，本该属于他却被先辈无情的丢弃掉的东西。  
哪怕只是去亲自去看一眼那失落的古都也好，那座在过去属于所有白魔法师的，名为无限城的宏伟都市。而黑衣森林吞没掩埋了它，像广阔的大海吞噬一枚银针，连细微的痕迹都找寻不见，哪怕在第七灵灾过后也一样——只有一双眼睛一双脚的白魔，从这个世界上找不到它，尽管它的存在无比真实。  
转折发生在一个阳光明媚的午后，冒险者行会派了位矮小的拉拉肥来向白魔所在的冒险者小队传话，请求探索刚刚被开发出的古迹，远离人群的白魔一副快睡着的样子安静的站在角落里，几乎只带了一只耳朵放在那边听着来人说话，而那只耳朵却捕捉到了一直以来都让他十分关心的几个字眼:  
无限城古堡。  
这几个字像一声惊雷在白魔的耳边炸响，快要黏在一起的眼皮极迅速的抬了起来，他微微张开嘴，身体下意识的向那个方向倾斜过去，十分仔细的捕捉来人的话语。  
无限城古堡，他没有听错，正是让他日思夜想了很久的那个地方。  
身为治疗职业的白魔，皮薄馅脆，战斗力低弱，通常并不被允许独自去探索危险未知的区域，在之前，无限城的废墟在他的意识里仅仅像个神话传说那样，可望而不可及，尽管知道它就在森林深处的某处真实的存在着，他恨的咬碎了牙也没法靠自己的力量把他从林海中翻腾出来。而此时此刻，行会的传话人所说的一字一句都被他清晰的捕捉到了:古城所在的地点，坐标，内部的一些简单的情况。他的眼睛因为惊喜和兴奋发着光，那是个离他并不算遥远的地方，至少，比他在梦里一次又一次确认过的距离还有要接近，而比起从黑衣森林的一头跑到另一头，可要更省事多了。  
白魔颠了颠背在身后的幻杖，转身飞快的跑出了门口，聚精会神听行会传话人说话的战士自然没有发现他，龙骑士也没有，唯一看到他离开了房间全过程的，只有黑魔一个人。  
没有经过行会的批准，也没有向队友打报告，白魔偷偷摸摸独自一人跑向了无限城的废墟去，似乎怕被人追上一样，他走的格外匆忙，以至于听漏了那句最为重要的警告:“那里现在驻扎着许多邪教集团的人，去探索的话一定要做好充分准备，注意安全，不要贸然行动”  
如果白魔能够预见到自己后续悲惨的遭遇，他肯定会恨死此时莽撞的自己。  
白魔终于还是寻到了他心心念念的无限城废墟，不知究竟是何样的执念鼓动气了这样惊人的勇气，敢只身一人深入这阴森可怖的地方。这庞大的由石头组建成的建筑群被无数青苔与树藤紧紧包裹，若不仔细分辨，还真的容易将它错认为森林原本的一部分。白魔安静的走在那些破碎的街道上，原本欣喜的眼睛在扫过无数的残垣断壁后渐渐含满了哀伤，古籍里被风尘和时间淘洗过的文字无法向他描绘这座宏伟的古都原本真实的样貌，他只能依靠想象，将怪物一样张牙舞爪的植物与断石抹除掉，并将那些残缺的部分补全。呈现在他眼里的分明是一个完整美丽的无限城与悲惨凄凉的废墟重合起来的幻像，他的唇角有片刻微微的勾了起来，眼里流露的悲伤却越发浓重了。他的心里本来还存有惧惮，而探索了这么长时间，几乎多半个遗迹都已被他勘探过，却并无任何魔物和歹人的踪影，有的只有微弱的风挂起树叶的婆娑，和苍白天空上凄厉的鸟鸣。这些事物在他刚刚深入此地的时候曾经惊动过他，而现在却十分意外的令他感到安心了。他在庞大的石像守护魔前停了下来，俯身屈膝，法杖搁在身侧，同他每一次探险结束后回到行会向角尊们告归行礼时的模样一般无二，除去他的眼角此时含有泪。  
他像是流浪了很久，在无数日夜里疲惫不堪又不得不继续前行的候鸟，而这庞大破败的古遗迹真的是被他遗失许久后又巡回的家园一样。  
白魔沉浸在自己的情绪里太深了，而他所不知道的事情是，在他走动时，他驻足时，他行礼时，在这废墟无数纵横交错的碎石和树藤后面，有无数的眼睛正在偷偷的窥视着他的一举一动。无限城的废墟属于他？真是个笑话，这里早已经有了主人，与它原本的那些正义圣洁背道而驰的是，那些占有了它的家伙坏到透顶。他们是被格里达尼亚驱逐的狂热邪教徒，为着实现罪恶的野心，啖肉饮血，无恶不作，被卫兵逼到无路可去，只得藏匿于这片深埋林海中的废墟里，甚至动用禁术，奴役那些沉睡千年的守城石卫作为他们的奴隶，白魔之所以一直没有受到魔物的袭击，不过是邪教徒驱使他们保持沉睡，不要轻举妄动罢了。  
被打草惊蛇的邪教徒们，一开始见到白魔的时候是恐惧的，他们依然记得格里达尼亚鬼哭队凶猛的兵力和无情的驱逐，那曾经让他们失去过无数的得力同党。他们也熟识这个在格里达尼亚名声大噪的白魔法师，听闻过他所在的那个所向披靡的冒险者小队，若他们联合起来向他们进攻，那么就算集合起所有的妖异和兵力，他们也难逃被围剿的命运。而在小心翼翼的观察了一段时间后，他们却惊奇的发现，这位柔弱的愚蠢的治愈者，竟是独自一人前来的。  
而他显然也不是前来讨伐围剿他们的，经过观察后，邪教徒们一致认为他更像是前来观光的，甚至根本不知道藏匿在角落里他们的存在。教徒里有位曾经追求过白魔被泼冷水的拉拉菲尔族，不满的哼了一声，讲了些不入耳的污言秽语，其他邪教徒们深以为意，原本只打算将这个愚蠢的治愈者当成一般入侵者杀死，此时又多了些其他的想法。  
邪教徒们也都是人类，有属于人的邪欲，甚至比起正常的人类更为激烈可怖，他们以前绑架强奸过落单的妇女，现在自然也可以强奸白魔，尽管他是男人。男人又如何？他比许多女人都更具有魅力，更容易激起人的欲望，而那种诱惑性却来自他不可一世的傲骨，自认圣洁的优越，恶童最喜欢干的事情就是用脏兮兮的泥手在新嫁娘洁白的婚纱上抓一把，他们自然也很乐意，并且不仅要玷污他，还要撕裂他，摧毁他。  
邪教徒们是恶毒而疯狂的，而长期生活在黑暗之中的阴沟鼠，无论再怎样怀着一肚子的坏水，在光芒的刺激下也会胆怯的只敢躲藏在角落里低语。他们并没有选择立刻暴露自己的存在，只是远远跟踪着脚步逐渐深入的白魔。邪教徒的头目派人去封锁了几处分散在遗迹四周的出口，并唤醒了许多沉睡的石像魔，阻截住所有通风的道路。天渐渐黑了下来，如岩浆般红艳的夕阳泼洒不进乱石砌筑的堡垒，唯一在呈包围状渐渐渗透向白魔的，除了黑暗的夜，还有无数刚刚被唤醒过来，眼中闪着红光，凶狠狂躁的魔物。邪教徒们依然躲藏在一定距离之外，只用眼睛窥探着由他们自导自演的一切，但此时这种躲避却并不是因为恐惧了，而是在酝酿更为疯狂的行径。  
白魔停在了昏暗的厅堂里，他的身边是数座刻制摆放完整的恶魔状石雕。就他能从文献上阅览到的，千数年前无限城，在白魔法被研制出来以前，就已经拥有了独树一帜的强大能力，他们可为雕刻精良的石像注入生命力，使之觉醒成为能够听命于无限城人的，强大又可靠的守护者，而在无限城被妖异弄的满目疮痍无法继续生存后，无限城人们却选择抛弃这些忠心的守卫亡命天涯。白魔轻轻抚摸过石像魔，细腻光滑的石头表面布满了大大小小的残损。他垂下头想要叹息，却感觉掌心传来了一些异样的颤动，当他惊异的抬起头来时，那座剧烈抖动着的石像猛的炸出强烈的光芒，大量的以太被释放又聚集，凝聚在石像空洞的眼窝中，射出耀眼的红色光芒，活动起来的石像魔吼叫着甩开了白魔的手，并凶恶的将他扑打在地上。白魔因为这一系列突发的变故头晕目眩的摔倒在地上，当他扶着被磕伤的额头从眩晕中找回自我的时候，视线里已经聚集了十几只形态各异的石像魔，还有几只正从围绕着他的石像在变幻过来。那些石像魔体型几乎超越了最强壮的敖龙族，拥有岩石构成的紧致肌肉和灵活强壮的翅膀，而最令白魔感到冷汗直竖的事情是，那些石像魔健壮的两腿间，都生着一根粗大的阳物。同它们的主人一样，这些阳物是由石头雕琢而成的狰狞性器，多数是偏正常的样式，而有一些却雕琢着骇人的花纹，嵌着倒刺。它们无一例外是勃起的状态，直冲着天花板，尖端分泌着淡绿或淡紫色的奇怪粘液，明显是发情了的样子。这些石像魔在千余年的沉睡过后，原先的本质已经几近泯灭，被邪教徒们特别改造并唤醒后，千年过后石像里原本灌注的以太已经流失殆尽，匮乏的石像魔们依托着本能迫切寻找着高量的以太并进行掠夺，它们已经由无限城的守护者，成为了放纵而饥渴的怪物。石像魔们眼露凶光，口中不断发出怪异的吼叫声向白魔一步步逼近。白魔颤抖着向后挪身体，却被一只从后方夹击的石像魔反按在地上。两三只在一旁待命的石像魔，像突然得了命令一样蜂拥而上，用尖利的爪撕扯着白魔洁白的长袍。  
意识到将要发生什么事情都白魔的脑子如同爆炸了一般，他疯狂的大声喊叫，并开始剧烈的挣扎，石像魔撕破了他的长袍下摆和裤子，用冰冷的爪掐住他热腾腾的大腿，受到刺激的白魔下意识的用力蹬腿，但却拗不过石像魔的力度，只使得那尖利的爪深深刺进了肉里。受到疼痛的刺激白魔脑子清醒了一点，停下来不动了，他喘着粗气，用恶狠狠的目光瞪向拉扯着他两条腿的魔物，奋力举起几乎要掉到地上的法杖，咏唱崩石。  
崩石对石像魔是有效果的，在白魔忍痛连读了几个崩石后，压住他的石像魔被打的崩掉了几块石片，而石头却是并不知道疼痛的，他的爪更加用力的钳进白魔软嫩的腿肉里，包裹着一层发泡粘液的阳物也肆意的挤进他腿间胡乱顶弄。各种各样怪异和痛苦交织的感觉令白魔的脸涨的要渗出血来，那根粗壮的阳物胡乱的对着他的腿间乱顶，几乎要把他的会阴生生磨破，在他咬着牙，孤注一掷的准备咏唱下一个崩石的时候，他的下身突然猛的一紧，石像魔那半个拳头大小的茎头终于顶住了隐秘的穴心，直接借助蛮力粗暴的操进了体内。  
那一瞬间的痛苦是白魔不能用言语形容的，如同身体被瞬间从内而外的撕扯成了两半。白魔被捅的全身抽搐翻了白眼，差点就这么昏死过去，而石像魔却没有给他任何喘息的时间，人类的身体对他来说是柔软与湿润的，很好的抚慰了他长久以来硬到流水却得不到释放的性器。它满足的低吼着拉紧了他的双腿，下狠命操到了底，并像交配的雄性动物那样快速摆动起腰，粗大而硬如磐石的阳物在白魔的小腹上撑出运动的轨迹，胡乱的动作几乎要将薄薄的肚皮直接顶破。白魔近乎癫狂的惨叫与挣扎都无法让它停下，石茎毫不停歇的一次又一次凶狠的撞击着体内最深处的软肉，将原本狭窄紧致的内部强行撕扯扩张开来。  
白魔的身体确实被撕裂了，仅仅是在第一轮进攻下，他的后穴就已经被操坏了。汹涌的血液混合着古怪的粘液从被扩张到极致的穴口处溢出，沿着腿根的轮廓流淌在地上，和女人破处都不太一样，他的内脏此时都已经受了重伤。被强奸的白魔疼的浑身颤抖，眼睛几乎要翻过去，惨叫过几声便连声音都发不出来了。石像魔每多动作一次，地上的那一小摊血就会蔓延出更大的面积。白魔或许本该因此死去，而残留在石像魔体内微乎其微的白魔法以太，和他从白魔身上吸收到的部分，又在自动的修复着被侵犯的支离破碎的身体。这本来完整贞洁的躯体，被凶狠的打碎，然后强制性修缮成了侵略者的形状。在血液停止流淌后，石像魔也可以轻而易举的进出白魔完全被打开的身体，它试着捅的更快，更深，直到白魔裸露在空气里的柔软肚腹被顶出小山峰一样的凸起。  
白魔已经被搞到半瘫，过度堆积的痛苦与屈辱让他再也提不起任何力气反抗，只能白着一张脸，大开着腿躺在地上被魔物侵犯着，眼水与汗液的混合物已经糊了满脸。他想用门齿对着舌头用力的咬下去，试图结束这一切悲惨的命运，却被身后的另一只石像魔突兀的卡住了脖颈，某样粗大的物体越过他涣散的视线，从鼻翼蹭过去，直接破开他的嘴唇捅入喉咙。石像魔的阴囊像两个石球，又蒙着一层湿臭的苔藓，在白魔的鼻翼与两眼之间不住的晃动，散发着令人作呕的气息。因为巨物深入时填满食道压迫了气管，白魔曾经数次短暂的失去了呼吸和意识，又在阴茎被从口中抽出时，被几口稀薄的空气重新唤醒。下身因为白魔法以太的不断修复将剧痛缓解换做了触电般麻木，而自己正被两只魔物同时侵犯着的实感，却一直存在着，无时不刻的折磨着他。  
周围无边的黑暗和十数只发着情的魔物，嗅到了享用着白魔的同僚散发的欢快的信息素气味，都无比兴奋的向他逼近过来。腿间的阳物无一例外爆炸般硬着。  
森林里的夜晚清凉如水，在夕日残阳的余晖散尽后，寒冷的月光泼洒在被阳光烧灼的满是灰烬的大地上，为漆黑如墨的夜色镀上银光。  
黑魔游走在林中，黄铜的咒杖不停拨开无数草叶和树藤，为主人开辟出会在他身后重新拢合的道路。因为身着结构繁复的法袍，他并不敢奔跑，只得尽自己所能踉跄的疾行。在月光的笼罩下，黑魔的轮廓漆黑的像一个影子。  
他的目的很明确，直指林海深处那座废弃的古堡，那个将白魔吞噬掉的地方。  
其实队里发现白魔不见了还是挺快的，黑魔跟踪过白魔，一段时间后便意料之中的跟丢了。他去白魔经常发呆的地方寻找他，而他也并不在那里，那么他可能会前往的地方只有一处了——废弃的无限城古堡。黑魔恳求队友去搭救白魔，而队友们的表现都十分冷淡，用人数凑不齐，没有治疗不适合风险太大进行推脱，他们甚至也劝黑魔不要去管白魔的死活了，没有意义，这么长时间过去，他一个身单力薄的奶妈，肯定早就被狂暴的邪教徒杀死了。  
听到这些的黑魔的表情楞楞的，他的脑子不坏，心里自然是很清楚，不论白魔在外人的眼中是如何光鲜亮丽，完美无缺，只要和他有过更深入一些的接触都会了解到，他的人缘极差。  
可是就算再怎样不合群，不讨人喜欢，他也尽职尽责的做着他的本职工作。在他来到这个团队的数年里，没有人受过过重的伤，也没有人死去，就算他再怎样看黑魔不顺眼，感觉到他真的要不行的时候，依然会有治愈的暖光降临在他头上。退一步讲，他是这个团队的一员——再退一万步讲，他是一个活生生的人，怎么能就像这样冷漠无情的，说抛弃就抛弃了呢？  
在苦口婆心的劝说听了一箩筐后，因为失落早早爬上床去的黑魔，在夜半的时候依然辗转难眠。最后，他还是起身独自一人离开了行会，没有同任何人讲，连带上门的动作都是轻轻的，怕吵醒吹的正熟鼾声震天的龙骑。  
在遥远的另一片阴湿的黑暗里，白魔紧紧闭合的双眼又一次猛力的睁开，如同眼球将要炸开来一样——正压在他身上操干着的那只石像魔，又一次凶猛的挺入深处，将浓稠的精液射进他的身体里去。  
已经不知是今晚的第几只，第几次。从他的处子之身被以这种最粗暴的方式撕扯开以后，整整半夜，他没有一刻能将疲软的双腿合拢上。饥渴着的魔物争先恐后的想要挤到他的两腿间以便将阳物插进他体内，而那些一时没能争抢到位置的，则发出懊恼的低吼声，去将已经迫不及待的阳物在他身上任何柔软温暖的地方摩擦。不论是腿窝，肘窝，腋下，还是腰间，所有能为阳物形成一个环包区域的软肉，都被强硬的箍住，被逼迫去摩擦不停冒水的棒体。白魔的身体上布满伤痕，衣服被撕扯的破破烂烂，几乎不能再遮体。那些伤痕都并不致命，多数是被急迫的石像魔用利爪不慎造成的剐伤，淤青，或者是身体裸露的部分在地面上磨蹭造成的擦伤。他的身体上也满布液体，汗液，粘液，地面上残留的污水，甚至还有被干到失禁的尿液。伤口渗出的鲜血和一切乱糟糟的混合液粘连在一起，凝结成为粘稠的黑色污渍。  
他现在已经不像白魔了，也根本不圣洁了，世界上所有肮脏恶心的东西，此时都被尽数沾染在他身上，甚至灌入体内。他的身体已经被折磨到脱力，因为石像魔过度掠夺了他的以太，使得他的身体又变得愈加虚弱，无法反抗。而对于白魔来说最为痛苦的事情是，他的意识在这整个过程中始终是清醒的，不论是被强奸，还是轮奸，所有的这一切在发生的时候，他都是无比清醒的，如果不因为石像魔捅他太用力而分神的话，他甚至能清清楚楚的数出自己被操过了几次。他的后穴早已经不再流血，不断流出的变成了石像魔那散发着腥臭味的浅绿色精液，只要白魔稍稍抬起头，就能直接看到自己被拉的垂直于地面的耻部，那根粗大的阳物在抽插的时候，将那些堆积在缝隙处的恶心粘液搅动的咕嘟冒泡。  
他的头很疼，心脏很疼，他的肺像失去了汲取空气的能力，带给他深沉无力的窒息感，所有的尊严与傲骨都被击碎的白魔已经连哭泣的力量都没有了。他只能努力扭过头强迫自己不去看被侵犯的场景，而在他别过脸去后，有一只手突然的扭住了他的头，揪起他的头发，他的头被硬生生提离了地面几公分，努力用视线望上去，却发现那并不是魔物，而是人类。  
那是位身着暗红色长袍的拉拉菲尔族人，长袍的兜帽遮住了他的半张脸，但以仰视的视角望着他的白魔能够清楚的看到他脸上轻蔑和邪淫的笑容。已经半死不活的白魔，在看清眼前的人以后突然像发起疯来一样剧烈的挣动并破口大骂起来。  
他不可能认不出这张脸和这身衣服来。这伙被通缉的邪教徒是全格里达尼亚的敌人，而这个拉拉菲尔族，是曾经追求过白魔未果，转而被发现在他的茶杯里倒下了迷幻药的变态。生性自洁的白魔对这种事情自然是无法容忍，硬是依靠一张利嘴和崩石，将他驱逐出了格里达尼亚。  
拉拉菲尔并不理会白魔的叫骂，只是侧头听着，等白魔的声音沙哑到几乎要发不出来的时候，便将他的额头狠狠的磕在地上。白魔被这一重击给撞懵了，哑住了声音抽搐着在地面上蜷起身子。许多邪教徒从暗处陆陆续续走出来，用以太链将那些因为没有倾泻尽欲望而不满的吼叫着的石像魔集中拴在石柱上。  
那个拉拉菲尔族在白魔面前蹲下身来，他伸出手掌在白魔满是汗渍和血污的脸上轻轻的抚摸，满脸陶醉的表情。他的声音如许多拉拉菲尔族那样是轻而且尖细的，并且因为满溢的兴奋和喜悦微微颤抖，像是刚刚得到新玩具的孩童一般。只可惜，他并不是天真可爱的孩童，而是一个早已过了成年期二三十岁的，心理扭曲的变态。  
他愉悦的声音在眩晕着的白魔耳边轻轻的漂浮着:真是的，都搞成这个样子了还能这么凶，不愧是森都出名的臭脸白魔法师。看来，叫那些怪物先来把你操熟，真的是很有必要的啊——  
就算再怎样疯狂，邪教徒们也依然是人类，不至于同那些没有灵魂的石像魔一样做出与野兽无二的举动。但这对于白魔来说或许不一定算是件好事，他们当然不可能像是发情的兽一样一边吼叫一边重复着机械性的动作对他进行强暴，这种折磨对于自洁到对性事知之甚少的白魔来说，或许更接近于一种单纯的肉体伤害，像是无数次在战斗时被魔物击伤，会流血，会痛苦，会因为自己像放在砧板上的肉一样任人宰割而愤怒屈辱，却不会更深层次的刺痛到白魔的灵魂。  
更何况，那些石像魔本就是无限城的造物兼守护者，是他无数次恭敬的向其鞠躬的存在。白魔的性情古怪到不适合拿一般人来做比较，不仅狂妄与冷傲，他更是一个顽固到愚蠢地步的信仰者。这些东西在他的内心里是本能的被神化过的，任他被如何伤害凌辱，如何愤怒和痛苦，都会本能的自持不去违抗，至少谩骂的语句是他绝不敢说出口的——若要给这种分为古怪的心情找个合适的形容词，或许近似于听从上帝的命令甘愿戮子的亚伯拉罕吧。  
而邪教徒们不同，那是令他从一开始就恶心怨恨着的，绝对无法容忍和原谅的。尽管嗓子早就嘶哑的不成样子，他骂的声音却依然格外的响亮。现如今的白魔已经失掉了许多最初的气派，他的衣服破碎，光裸的下半身布满大大小小的伤口和粘液污渍，却因为他饱胀的愤怒依然极富危险性。邪教徒们试图凑近，也会被他挣扎着踢腿喝退，在他蹬腿的时候，已经被操的合不拢的后穴还会在众目睽睽之下被挤带出许多液体。这是如何香艳的场面啊！许多邪教徒都涨热了脸，暗自吞着口水，不过，在算不上短暂的一小段时间里，竟然没有一个人能真的近了他的身。  
最后从踌躇的人群里缓慢的走出来了一个高壮的男人，其他人便立刻乖觉的退后了。白魔以极其凶恶的眼神瞪着来人，而那人则从遮掩住半张脸的兜帽下回应给他一个微笑。他在白魔与人群之间的中点处停顿了两秒，随后便以惊人的速度扑上去将白魔压制在地上，吃了一惊的白魔又开始胡乱的挣扎，用腿用力的去顶撞那人的腹部和胸口，而一双宽大坚硬的手掌却用力的钳在了他的脖子上。用力，收紧，几乎要钳进肉里，白魔因为窒息的痛苦大睁开眼睛，舌头伸到口外，意识里仅存的画面，是那人帽檐下极其恐怖兴奋的狞笑。  
他掐住白魔脖子的时间有足足十多秒，直到在那光洁白净的脖颈留下明显的青紫色痕迹。原本发射着凶光的双眼渐渐失了焦，不断吐露着咒骂的喉被封锁住，只有无法吞咽下的涎液沿着嘴角滑下。有温热的稀液在地面上漫开来，带着淡淡的气味，白魔失禁了。压住他的那个邪教徒缓慢的松开了捏紧的双手，在白魔尚未来得及喘一口气，那男人抬起他的一条腿用力压在身侧，令他腿间的密口充分暴露在所有人面前。被十数只魔物奸淫过后的穴已经呈现熟红色，开着小洞，因为窒息的苦痛在缓慢收缩着。男人用两根拇指拉开臀缝，然后将自己粗大的阳物对准那还在不断溢出冒着泡的浊液的肉洞，用力的捅了进去。  
因为缺氧而眼冒金星的白魔有几秒钟是感觉不到自己被再次侵犯了，而在他的意识刚刚恢复过来的一瞬间，他便只能听到耳畔的人群带着嘲讽的笑声，拍手喝彩声，感知到堵在自己肚腹里那根在快速运动着的物体。他还想要挣扎，身体却是彻底使不上力气了，邪教徒们趁他昏厥的时候为他灌进了混合着各种催情禁药的麻痹猛毒剂，他的身体就像是不属于他一样的疲软，感官却变得格外的清晰，清晰到能用肉壁感知到阳物上每一根粗糙的筋脉，一种极其古怪的感觉在从体内觉醒，像一股热乎乎的暖流蔓延开来，他被侵犯着的屁股开始会自己流出水来，还会在性器捅入深处时无意识的抽搐紧缩。  
邪教徒们像摆弄一个泄欲的玩偶一样摆弄白魔，嘲笑他失神时口溢白沫的样子。他们将他的身体摁在地上操，架起来操，抵在墙上操，在他每次恢复些许意识想要抵抗时恶意的殴打他脆弱柔软的腹部。有只粗糙的手不停揉捏着他被折磨的半硬的阴茎，而他柔软的大腿内侧也被留下无数紫红的淤青和齿痕。同时，那些没有语言能力的石像魔们根本讲不出的侮辱性的调戏和亵骂，也被邪教徒们欢愉的当做了这场凌辱的调剂品。白魔依然是骂，只要在他能够发出声音的时候，而他越是骂，那些奸淫着他的人就笑的越开心，操他也就越用力，比谁能让他的屁股发出最响亮的噗嗤声。  
在架着他的身体并深埋在体内的那个强壮的男人对外打开他的双腿，邀请那个拉拉菲尔族来一同操进他的身体的时候，白魔终于骂不出声来了，他内心的防线在下体传来被两根阳物同时撕裂的痛楚时彻底崩塌溃败，他呜咽着哭了起来。  
在月亮已经开始西斜的时候，在深林中苦苦摸索了几乎整整一夜的黑魔才找到了他想要寻找寻找的地方。对于一个性情内敛的法系输出职业来说，他习惯于无条件的跟随着队伍的领导者前进，以至于在搞到那张布满复杂线条和标点的地图的时候，黑魔很认真的头疼了一会。  
大半个晚上的时间他都在找路，借助月光在杂草丛中摸索出捷径，并小心翼翼的避开那些夜间觅食的魔物，这项探寻的过程唯一的凭证，仅仅是一张几乎无法解读的地图。不知是否因心诚则灵受到了命运女神的垂怜，这项几乎不可能完成的任务，黑魔居然做到了。在他的视野里终于出现了破败的古遗迹的时候，黑魔真实的捏了一把满头的大汗。时间过去的太久了，在这漫长的时间里究竟发生了什么都是无法预测的，或许白魔早已经被发现并杀死了，或许他侥幸逃过了追捕，躲藏在黑暗中的某个角落里。这里好安静啊，像是在畏惧着某种可怕的怪物一样，连草窝里的虫都不敢放声的歌唱，整个古殿像一座沉默的坟墓，毫无生气，没有任何像有活着的人存在的迹象。  
但黑魔却没有进行任何深入的思考，选择直接冲了进去，潜意识在无比清晰的告诉他，白魔一定还活着。  
哪怕再有多么急迫，黑魔也依然是训练有素经验丰富的冒险者，尽管在探索的过程中并未见到任何人影，黑魔也时时刻刻保持着谨慎。他轻轻聂着脚，侧耳认真的捕捉各种细微的声响。有一些遥远渐近的熙攘声从某一个方向传来，与风声，虫鸣声都不尽相同，他屏息循声摸索了过去，最后在转角外的一片吵闹的厅堂里，看到了此生最不想看到的情景。  
房间里聚集了许多身穿红袍衣衫不整的人，在相互嬉闹着，而在房间的正中央，这所有熙攘指向的主角，正是被一个鲁加族男人用力压在地上的白魔。他的头被鲁加族健壮的手臂按在地面，几乎要陷进泥地中去，被强行抬高的臀部后面，按住他的那个男人宽大厚实的胯正凶狠而有节奏的撞击着，不时能看到那跟接近白魔小臂粗细的阴茎滑溜溜的露出一段，又再次没入他相比下过于纤细的身体。伴随规律的肉体拍打声，有不少被动作带动的浑浊的液体正沿着他的大腿根流下来，在地面上汇集成肮脏不堪的一摊。  
许多男人围在一边观赏着，在不入耳的污言秽语的同时，有些等待到不耐烦的人甚至开始对着正被奸淫的白魔手淫。白魔双眼涣散的喘息着，声音已经细若游丝，被持续奸淫太久的他身体已经严重受损，灌满污液的内脏疼痛的如同装满石头，而呼吸也几乎被强行灌入又堆积在食道中的污垢阻塞，绝大多数的意识已经游走出了他的躯体，仅仅依靠条件反射对接受到的刺激进行回应，几乎随时都可能就这样死去一般。  
在漫长的数十秒里，黑魔都呆滞的望着这一切，那个在他眼里永远孤高冷傲，不可一世的白魔，如今像最低贱的妓女一样被无数男人压在身下，泥土一般的糟践着。他的内心堆积满了各种怪异的情绪，或许是愤怒，或许更多的是一种恐惧与难以置信相结合的情感。这一切如同天崩地裂一般的情感风暴持续了十数秒后，天性沉稳的黑魔以无比惊人的速度冷静了下来。他费力的将视线从场地的焦点挪开来，大跨步的走进了房间。黄铜的咒杖在烛火的光芒里闪烁出一道耀眼的光芒，瞬间吸引来了无数只眼睛。  
沉溺于罪恶的狂欢中的邪教徒们完全没有发现黑魔站在那边的黑暗里，当他自己走出来的时刻，自然为他们带去了无比巨大的震惊。邪教徒们惊疑不定的扫视来人:黑魔的身形矮小单薄，穿着的一身漆黑的法袍，像是被烧焦过一样包缠着几片破裂的布，扫视了几遍后，邪教徒们眼里的惊慌便褪去重新转化为了戏谑，甚至还隐含着凶光，为首的有个高瘦的男人嘿嘿笑着从地上站起来，掂量掂量手里的羚羊咒角:看不出来嘛，原来是个我的老同志——现在冒险者行会的后生们都已经如此狂妄了吗，单枪匹马就敢出来瞎逛了？好好看看现在正在因为同样的错误被我们惩罚着的白魔法师吧，这可是血的教训呢！  
黑魔屏着气，他不敢去看白魔，也不敢去想发生的事情，因为这会让他的冷静开始发热。他的视线缓慢的放置在了石制天花板的裂缝上，那是他从刚刚走入这个房间时就在注意的位置。  
你们可能是误会了……我来，是想来带他回去的，没有任何其他的企图。  
哦？男人用手掌用力的抵住下巴，似乎是在同周围的其他人那样强忍着笑意:你的意思是，要我们放你们走？就你来看，我们是相信你所谓的鬼话，还是把你们俩一通歼灭掉是更为妥当安全的措施呢？  
黑魔深沉的叹息，他饱含着悲伤的眼睛依然落在天花板上那道裂缝处，他凝视着，抬手执起了在烛火的光芒里呈现着金色的咒杖。有紫红色的光芒在咒杖的顶端迅速的汇集了起来，形成汇聚着巨大能量的一点。他并未将法杖指向人群，而是高高举向了天花板，直指向那道狭长的裂缝。  
邪教徒们本来是不以为意的，真正的让他们的笑容凝滞在了脸上的，是黑魔接下来说的话。  
好吧……我承认，黑魔法的极限就在这里，哪怕我的魔力再有多么强大接近极限，也无法做到单靠一个人的攻击就将你们全部击溃的地步。但是，我还能做到一件事情，就是将这强大的破坏力集中在一点，射穿天花板的支撑点，直接摧毁这栋建筑，让他彻底变成废墟，还有我们所有人的坟墓……如果我们做不到全身而退的话，那便和你们同归于尽，这样的下场倒是更好一些。  
黑魔在讲这番话的时候，语气无比的平静，真如视死如归一般。邪教徒们听到笑不出声了，他们呆滞在原地，脸上渐渐浮现出了愤恨和恼怒混杂的表情。有几个人似乎跃跃欲试想要扑上去压制住黑魔，而黑魔则在捕捉到这细微的举动时将手中的咒杖举的更高，明亮如闪电的蓝紫色光芒像黑暗中新生的太阳预兆着危险，房间内一时间鸦雀无声，所有人都不敢轻举妄动的僵持着，但又因为不甘，任何一名邪教徒都没有先行松口同意将白魔交出来。  
漫长而死寂的半分钟过去，紧张局面依然没有任何放松下来的迹象。太阳没有熄灭，黑魔如顽固的雕像般一动不动的矗立着，有汗液沿着面颊滑落濡湿他干燥的嘴唇。黑魔垂下了眼睛咬住下唇:我没有别的要求，放我们走而已。我不会再回来打扰你们的，根本没有这个必要，而……就凭他被你们……搞得成了这个样子，你觉得短时间内他还有可能回来找你们复仇吗？而他又偏偏是整个格里达尼亚的宠儿。倘若他死了，你们觉得，幻术师行会，格里达尼亚的其他人，会选择放过你们吗？  
……  
邪教徒们最终还是选择了妥协，虽然满溢着不甘与愤恨的情绪，但是，他们的确拿这样疯狂的拼上了死命的黑魔没有办法。而他最后的那番话指出的现实又是无比冷峻的，七算八算，想把损失降到最低，也只有同意将白魔拱手交出——反正已经被玩弄的像半个死人一样的白魔，对他们来说实际价值也不剩多少了。  
他们将白魔留在地面上并后退，由黑魔维持着高举法杖的姿态挪动过去将他揽起，背在肩膀上，一直维持着输出预备的紧张状态对于黑魔来说也是项辛苦卓绝的工作，在他终于携带着白魔撤退出那危险的遗迹之后，汗液已经湿透了他的衣服。  
此时的时间已经接近凌晨，加之白魔严重糟糕的状态，黑魔没有选择将他带回部队房间去，而是在黑暗中摸索出了另外一条道路，他走了熟悉的小路从黑衣森林的边缘跨越到了乌尔达哈，前往自己的被闲置已久的私人住房里去。白魔脱力的伏在黑魔的背上，被他用脱下的法袍裹了个严实。法师的体力到底还是不够达标，哪怕是身体轻盈的白魔，在背着他走了不短的一段路后，黑魔也累的几乎要瘫倒在路边。所幸他后来遇到了夜间运货的鸟篷车，被那个善良的猫魅族送了一段路，才得以顺利的到达了孤脚高丘。  
黑魔并不是什么很恋家的人，加之一直漂游不定的冒险生活，这栋早年由冒险者行会拨款安置下的私人公寓，一年到头也回不来几次，只拜托家仆每天来一次，进行简单的日常打理。黑魔不太善于装修，他只是从旧物市场淘来了一些巨大的书架与柜子整整齐齐的排在四壁，这里堆满了各种书本文献，以及平日里收集的种目繁多的魔法材料，比起一栋公寓，这里更接近一间杂物间，唯一有点生活气息的物事是一张海滨单人床，一张摆着个旧花瓶和纸笔的桌台，和一缸五彩斑斓的热带鱼。虽然桌台因为长期缺乏打理有些落灰，房间内繁多的物品却排列的十几整齐。黑魔伸手拉亮了台灯，径直将白魔带向套间里的浴室去，并将他小心翼翼的搁在了干燥的浴缸里。  
浴室的灯光是白亮的，将被黑袍包裹着的白魔的脸照耀的没有血色，黑魔咽了咽口水，小心翼翼的伸出手轻轻解开包裹着他的布。袍布下白魔的身体满是疮痍，各样的伤口与污渍几乎满满覆盖了他整个身躯，而腰胯以下的部分更是格外的惨不忍睹，如同被碾碎又被强行缝补起来的布偶一般。看到这场景的黑魔心本能的往下一沉，他压低了身体尝试用颤抖的手指去剥离白魔上身破烂不堪的衣袍以方便为其清洁。而失去意识的白魔却被这细微又具有侵略性的的动作惊醒了过来，他涣散的瞳孔剧烈的收缩了一下，随后像是受到危险的条件反射那样，他蜷在身边的腿猛的绷了起来，对着压在他斜上方的黑魔，用尽全力的踢了出去。  
说是用力，其实也不过是一种虚弱到极点的挣扎，不过这一下也恰好踢在了毫无防备的黑魔脆弱的侧腰上，他低哼一声退后了几步，再次抬头恰好看到恢复了意识的白魔正在浴缸里无助的颤抖，眼睛里闪烁着极度恐惧的光芒。  
这种如同被追猎到精疲力尽的母鹿一样的眼神，让疼的龇牙咧嘴的黑魔心里仅存的一点不满的情感都烟消云散了。毕竟才承受过那样的对待，无论有什么样激动的表现都是说得通的。他并没有再贸然靠近，而是十分耐心的在心里认真思考了下此时劫后余生的白魔可能在担忧与恐惧着的事情，并就地组织起语言，结结巴巴的向他解释着:  
是我，我是黑魔……小队里的黑魔。不要害怕，这里不是部队房，是我的家，没有别的人在，没有别的人知道……我没有不好的企图，只是，你，需要好好清洗一下，不然伤口会感染的。  
白魔锐利的目光渐渐缓和了下来，随后，像是强撑的堡垒突然垮塌那样的再度暗沉了下去。黑魔将两手并在身侧尝试着接近，却又被白魔立起眼来狠狠的瞪了回去。他细如游丝的沙哑声音虽然低低的，却具有一贯生猛的威胁性:退后……不要靠近我，滚出去。如果真想我好，让我自己来。  
老实的黑魔没有办法，踌躇了一会，只得选择退出门去还他清净。  
被赶出来的黑魔一样心焦的坐不住，干脆在房间里背着手走来走去，同时极其认真的捕捉着房间里的动静。里面传来水龙头被拧开后清亮的流水声，一些物品被挪动的声音，随后又趋于了安静。寂静的五分钟过去了，黑魔的心里突然产生了莫名而强烈的不安感，他在房间外焦虑的转了几个圈，到底鼓起勇气轻轻的打开门问白魔需不需要帮助，从推开的门缝处直接显露出的一摊鲜红的血迹把黑魔给吓坏了，他猛的推开门，发现白魔躺在被血水盛的半满的浴缸里，面色苍白的望着天花板。  
在黑魔离开浴室后，白魔咬咬牙拼尽全力挺起了身体，在身旁洗手池的柜台里摸索翻找。凑巧的是，那里有一把刮胡刀，应该是年长的精灵族仆人留下的。重新坐回浴缸里的白魔拧开了热水笼头，用颤巍巍的手拆开刮胡刀取出刀片，他不再明亮的水色双眼凝视着银光闪烁的刀锋，然后轻轻的，将它压在了雪白的手腕上。  
他当然不是惧怕拼死将他救回来的黑魔会同那些恶棍一样对他施暴，向来洁身自好如百合花一样的他，如今已经被他最痛恨的罪孽从里到外的玷污。在过去的人生里曾经支撑起他整个灵魂的东西，此时都已经被无情的击碎了。没有了贞洁与尊严，他找不到理由说服自己活下去。尽管最后也没有给黑魔好脸色看，但白魔内心深处，还是对他满怀着感激与愧疚的，至少——他还算是给了自己一个能以更有尊严的方式结束生命的机会。  
而不慎将这一切全都看进了眼里的黑魔，几乎在瞬间就崩溃了。  
黑魔不受控制的猛冲了过去，拽下了架上的毛巾，将一大团东西都用力的堵在了白魔汹涌着鲜血的手腕上，试图压迫住伤口进行止血。求死心已决的白魔用仅存的力量进行着抵抗，却拗不过黑魔的力量，他已经失了太多的血，加上身体原本的重伤，在黑魔半包围起来的怀抱中如同一团被揉皱的纸片一样扭曲着，却无法依靠自己的力量伸展开。  
他没有办法，在黑魔耳边哀求似的低语:求求你……让我死吧。  
令白魔感到惊讶的事情是，黑魔向他扬起来的，几乎被黑布尽数包裹住的脸上居然满满的全是泪水。他伏在白魔的身体上，暴着青筋的手颤抖着死死压住白魔手腕上的伤口，半身的衣袍都已经浸透在了鲜红的血水里。他没有讲出任何祈求的语言，或许是哽咽阻塞了他的喉咙，但仅仅是那盛满泪水的眼睛，就足够带给白魔极强的震撼了。  
在白魔不算漫长的生命里，他见过无数的眼睛，像蛾追随光芒一般的追随着他，盛满的，无一例外都是笑容，赞许，甚至还有妒恨，如同翻模的泥像般千篇一律。被追求的次数多了以后，白魔早已经看的厌了，那些苍白的面孔在他眼里分明是虚伪无聊的造物，深入不了他高傲的内心半步。  
只因为他再清楚不过，那些东西指向的并不是他，是他美丽的容颜，优秀的素质，是那些能够给其他人带来最直接利益和享受的事物。说的更直白一些，那些人爱的并不是他，是他拥有着的，他们得不到又渴望得到的东西。  
白魔在迷离的意识里思考着，如果那些将他捕获囚禁的人，得了一个机会能对他肆意妄为的人，并不是那群逍遥法外的邪教徒，而是森都热爱着他的居民会怎么样。  
他的下场可能并不会有什么不同。  
这样想着，他感到了源自灵魂的深沉的疲倦感。他将眼睛闭上，不易察觉的叹了口气。  
……  
白魔最终也没有成功的死去，他在最后的力气也耗尽后以陷入深沉梦境的方式选择了妥协。黑魔在白魔半昏半睡的状态下小心翼翼的避开了会给他造成刺激的部位将他的身体在新换上的清水里清洗干净，然后将他挪到了外间的单人床上。被热水泡软化开的伤口在白色的床单上洇染开许多淡红色的渍迹，被黑魔在昏暗的灯光下用沾了恢复药水的棉纱仔细的擦拭，直到药水的作用使模糊的伤口凝结成痂，再轻轻裹上柔软的绷布。没有学习过任何治疗魔法的他只能使用这样最原始的方式保住白魔的性命，在天边开始泛白的时候，顶着一脑门细汗的黑魔才完成了所有的工作。他将自己的棉被拉起盖在白魔赤裸的身体上，以为他遮挡冰凉的晨风，随后便疲倦的瘫倒在床畔边，不一会就顶着两个黑黑的眼袋沉眠了过去。  
黑魔是被窗外射入的明亮阳光惊醒的，天已经大亮，而在凌晨才入睡又在坚硬的地板上蜷了一夜的黑魔，脑内如同爆响着雷花一样的眩晕，他用手指抵住额头用力的揉搓了一把，强迫自己清醒过来。在拉扯着床角欠起身来的时候，被正对上的白魔那双圆睁的眼睛吓了一跳。  
白魔显然早已经醒了，而眼里却没有血丝，看来睡眠质量挺好。他半张脸还埋在被子里，只露一双眼睛在直视着黑魔的脸。黑魔被盯得有些发怵，窘迫的手脚无处可放，甚至有了点落荒而逃的冲动。  
昨夜发生的事情宛如梦境，却又是最为沉重的噩梦，从他在森林里摸索前行到将白魔从可怖的深渊里救出，一夜间仿佛压缩了一整年的光阴。只目睹到凌辱的一个结尾的黑魔，能够猜测到在他还游走在森林里的时刻，在那林中古殿里已经发生过多少疯狂的事情。他不敢去想，一旦想起便会下意识的用手捂住双眼。而当他正在现场的时候，他却没有将双眼捂住，只是呆滞的看着，而且，他不想承认的是——他的下体还可耻的硬了起来。黑魔因为这些肮脏的回忆脸颊发着烫，嘴唇却无比苍白。他似乎想说些什么，白魔却十分适时的扭了个身将脸翻到了另外一边去，对着墙，一副抗拒交流的架势，身体却突兀的剧烈颤抖起来。  
黑魔凭直觉感知到了不对，掀起被子，发现白魔已经在被褥下神情痛苦的揉作了一团。他的泪流了满脸，手指爪一样扣住褥单，而腿间却横流满了澄清的液体。白魔到底是本性贞洁，哪怕他的身体已经被无数石像魔奸淫开拓过，对于人类来说依然是干涩的难以下咽，邪教徒们为了提兴，在他的身体上施用了许多种成分混乱古怪的炼金禁药。以使他的身体能最大限度的敞开，并盈满液体。人为制造的异常也扰乱了他被过分榨取后稀薄的以太，如同杂乱的湍流，不定向的猛烈冲击他的躯壳，使他的身体不停的颤抖。他的身体显然被搞坏了，而他的心想必比身体承受着更大的苦痛，哪怕是再优质的药物与魔法都无法治愈。若只凭眼看上去，他的样子与一头淫乱的发情雌兽别无二致。而在看到他眼里流露的痛苦与绝望的神色后，黑魔却只觉得心脏在剧烈的刺痛。脑袋拼命的转动着，搜肠刮肚的寻找着能让他从痛苦中解脱出来的方法。  
头脑一热，急迫的黑魔竟然俯下了身，吻住了白魔湿润的唇，并借助体液交融的机会，将自己的以太传输给白魔。黑魔在做这一切的时候头脑是十分清醒的，所以他紧张的将身体崩直宛如石化。唯恐白魔厌恶，只是小心翼翼的在浅浅接吻的同时为对方梳理由自己补充过去后依然杂乱的以太。  
白魔却不同，他被一时间的激流折磨的神志不清，而稀薄的身体依靠本能渴求着以太，像快要渴死的人需要泉水一般。此时眼前便有一汪触手可得的救命泉，他大张开嘴拢住黑魔的口唇，舌头胡乱的挤进他的口腔，像从蜂巢贪婪舔舐蜜汁的熊。黑魔被白魔这一系列无意的动作惊吓到了，差点直接从床上滚下去。却被白魔的唇死死锁住，动弹不得。他的唇舌在白魔的口腔里麻木的酸胀着，下身也传来了一股烫热的暖流。没有任何情爱经历的黑魔被白魔吻的硬了，比他僵直的身体还要硬，可能还在冒着液体。黑魔的胸口剧烈的起伏着，眼睛很快红了起来，像是委屈的快要溢出泪水。  
这种感觉十分羞耻和可怕，是这肮脏的世界上最沉重的罪孽，而令善良的黑魔最为恐惧的事情，是他会溃败在本能的驱使下，让刚被从死亡线拉回来的白魔再一次承受比死更可怕的伤害。在他正进行强烈的内心斗争的时候，却被白魔拢在后背突然收紧的手臂拉回了现实。被吮吻到湿透的唇被放开了，白魔水色的眼直接与黑魔的双眸相对，那眼睛里深邃的看不出情感，却又有光，不像是属于空洞的躯壳。白魔苍白的两颊红的像是烫伤了一样，或许是因为破碎的尊严里唯一残存的羞耻心，他用手臂将黑魔拉近，脸埋进他厚实的衣袍里去。似乎努力的憋了很长时间，才艰难的从沙哑的喉咙里挤出几个字来。  
渴。他说。请你……  
剩下的话他实在是不好意思说下去了，但仅仅是点到为止，也足够引爆黑魔仅存的不安心理了。白魔显然是清醒着的，他的身体或许正在发生着许多黑魔都感知不到的事情，非要干一炮不能解脱的。就在前一夜，白魔还想要通过寻死来维持最后的贞烈，而此时由肉体到灵魂的干渴却鼓动起了他的求生欲，哪怕是他以前厌恶的黑魔，他突然觉得自己也能接受和他来上一炮了，因为他能给自己以太。白魔太需要更多的以太了，仅仅靠唾液传递的量是远远不够的。  
黑魔是懂得这其中的道理的，所以他并没有抱什么幻想，也不再有负担。在白魔面前解开层层叠叠厚重的法袍时，他想着:但愿结束以后他不会后悔。  
黑魔尝试用脱去了手套的手抚摸白魔裸露的身体，他意外的没有反抗，只在手指不慎划过乳头的时候别扭的颤了颤。白魔的皮肤光滑温热，而且软，只一摸黑魔就再也舍不得将手拿开了。手掌向下滑去移动到隐秘处，能明显的感受到他的皮肤紧缩起来，显然是在疼。他伤的厉害，尽管早已不流血，穴口周围那一圈被数十人蹂躏过的软肉却肿的高高的，像颗软烂的樱桃。白魔吸气，将腿大分开了来，暗示着接纳，于是黑魔的食指探进去了，缓慢的抽动，那里充满了水，轻轻搅动便会噗嗤噗嗤的沿着股缝溢出来。  
黑魔将扩张的行动做的很是小心，持续的时间也有点过于长了。白魔被干渴麻痹的羞耻心，因为遍体被轻轻触摸和刺探的奇妙感觉重新唤醒，难堪的用手掩住了脸，最后实在忍不住，甚至低声呵斥了几下，身体却酥软的无法拒绝。黑魔的动作略作停顿后便一往无前的继续了下去。白魔是很舒服的，他对这一点深信不疑，因为尽管他做出一副抗拒的样子，那根原本软趴趴垂在他腿根处的阳物却已经硬邦邦的坚挺了起来，甚至红润的尖端还开始冒出液体。  
看上去有一点可爱，黑魔很想用手摸一把，但是他忍住了。  
在确保对方已经能够将自己容纳下之后，黑魔换了一个姿势，抬起白魔的腰将阴茎送入他体内，进入的过程无比轻松，或许是因为白魔的身体已经被开发的过度了。白魔的体内对黑魔来说实在太舒服了，在他刚刚插入时就忍不住舒适的叹喟，那里不仅柔软而且汁水充盈，伴随着不断的深入内壁还在下意识的收缩着。比起用手自亵不知要舒服上几倍。刚刚开始的时候，黑魔有点无所适从，只是机械的重复着动作，以将以太规律的传输过去，而后在他突然发觉顶刺到某些深度后，被他操着的地方会以非常热情的姿态将他绞紧，便下意识的去记忆并刺激这些耻点。白魔在第一轮快感袭来时无比的恐慌，那是他从未涉及过的领域，鞭挞了他的耻辱心，他伸手扣住黑魔的脊背猛掐逼迫他停下，被掐痛的黑魔略委屈的停顿了一下，将上半身抬起来。白魔在短暂的几秒内感受到了难忍的空虚，他咬住下唇，松开将黑魔挂在背后的衣袍拧成一团的手，然后将腿攀到了他的腰上。  
他的脑袋很清醒的知道自己的行为是为背德，但他的身体却控制不住的想要黑魔再操的更深一点。  
太舒服了，像泡在微烫的热水里，全身都不可自制的变得酥软。黑魔无私的馈赠给白魔以太，而在享受性事的同时也不忘温和的替他整理紊乱的以太。虽然体内的伤口还未痊愈，白魔却并未有痛苦的感觉，甚至唇齿间漏出了些许喘息一般的细碎呻吟。腰下突然一沉，白魔下意识的收紧挂在黑魔脊背上的双臂，黑魔抱着他的身体让他直起身子，然后托住他的臀缓慢放下。这种姿势勾起了白魔不好的回忆，让他想起前一夜里曾这样粗暴的干过他的男人，他有一会分外紧张的捏紧手中的布料，甚至连身体都有明显警惕的崩了起来。  
但黑魔的动作实在是太温和，丝毫没有弄疼他伤痕累累的身体，他的双手小心的托起两片略显僵硬的臀瓣，阳物在松软的肉穴内深入浅出，挤弄出羞耻的水声，几乎每一次深入都会碾压而过所有敏感的媚肉。伴随着充沛的以太，快感的洪流像喷泉一般直直的涌入，白魔被操射了，无意识的蜷起脚趾颤抖着高潮，阳物嫩红色的尖端急促的吐出一股浅白的液体，淋了满腿，被黑魔及时的拎起袍角将这些脏污擦净。到了临界点黑魔不敢直接释放，只是小心翼翼的托高臀让滑溜溜的阴茎从穴道里滑出来，射在他滚烫的腰背上。  
经历完性事的白魔在黑魔的怀抱里喘息着，眼睛红红的，撇在身体两侧的腿软的合不拢，前一夜就已经习惯保持张开的嫩红肉穴失去了异物的阻塞，在空气里无奈而又淫媚的开合着。之前种种迷乱的情感似乎随着倾泻出的情欲被一扫而空。充盈而规律的以太在体内流淌着，与面前人的气息一般无二。像是刚刚才明白过来发生了什么一样，白魔的脸在瞬间红透如渗血，尽管有了力气，嗓子却像堵了东西，一个字也说不出来。在他半眯着眼睛歇息的时候，感觉到腰上又攀上了一双干燥温暖的手，捏着棉布在擦拭他腰上沾染的污物。  
黑魔趁白魔恍惚睡去的时候偷偷出了门，尽管他的脑袋因为前夜的睡眠不足而略显眩晕。他去了格里达尼亚找幻术师行会的会长，带回了白魔完整的衣物和幻杖，并不敢直接讲出实情，只是说他在同邪教徒的战斗里受了重伤。幻术师行会的人紧急派遣了两位幻术师想去为白魔治疗，被黑魔犹豫后拒绝了。他心里很清楚，如今的白魔似乎不适合见到更多的陌生人。黑魔向会长认真担保过自己会保证白魔的身体健康，然后从森都的市场将一大包顶级的恢复药水一起带回去了。幻术师行会的人自然不是很放心，但考虑到黑魔是个沉稳妥帖的人，便也不去干涉了。  
白魔在黑魔家里静养，不出门，也基本没有多余的力气离开屋子。他受的伤让他的下半身有几天是几乎瘫痪的，强行移动会像脱去骨头一样的无力和酸软，基本只能躺在床上。而在被黑魔救回以后，他的戾气似乎消失了不少，至少不再每天一副全世界欠了他八百万的样子，尽管他已经确乎的承受过了世界最深沉的恶意。  
黑魔每天依然跑回部队里去忙里忙外，待到工作结束再赶回公寓里去，分队里的人都心知肚明白魔是被黑魔从无限城遗迹的邪教徒手里救回来的，但并没有人问。这是一件令人漠不关心的事情，而另有一种不知从何而来的风声在森都里四起，说白魔实际上是被邪教徒们捉去奸污了，这些传闻在市井里很是宣称了一段时间，还有诸多编造出的细节用以满足闲人的幻想。黑魔偶然经过森都的市场，听到两个市民在角落里小声讨论着白魔，便逃跑一样的远远的躲开，不敢去细听，也抗拒将他们记录下来讲给家里的人听。而不论门扉关闭的有多么严密，床前的窗缝里依然会有风漏进来。在白魔坐在床上发呆的时候，偶尔会有从格里达尼亚行商回来的乌尔达哈商人在闲谈。在他们的布匹金饰和铜币的交谈里，掺杂出现了一个悲惨法师的故事，被许多人掳去森林的深处污辱过，又不知如何逃了出来的白魔法师。  
白魔把这些听的清清楚楚的，他想起无限城来，那里全都是被他崇敬着的早已死去的东西，而今他被一场失败的深入之旅夺走了一切，远在乌尔达哈，连元灵的声音都传达不到，无法给予他指引。白魔的心里盛满了莫大的悲伤，但他却连一滴眼泪都再流不出来。  
一次又一次沉重的打击让他再次想到过死，而黑魔则一次又一次及时的将他从生死线上拉回。他将他照料的很好，哪怕无法使用治愈魔法，仅仅使用传统的药物也将他的伤口调理到很快好起来。白魔体内的以太依然稀薄，最初的几天因为体内残余的毒剂尚未代谢尽，偶尔会再次发生紊乱，浑身湿润抽搐如发情的母兽，黑魔就会和他做，动作自然是温柔严谨的，让他毫无痛苦的从情欲里解脱。尽管事后他总会被白魔搞出一身抓痕，有的时候甚至还会被咬，却也并无怨言，总是很快的整理好衣物为他清理身体，像是完成一件例行的工作。  
但他在做这些工作的时候，像他每一次为他疗愈看到他遍体的伤痕时，都会默默的流泪。那些眼泪被层叠的衣料与低压的帽檐遮挡，看不清晰，但却又会次次被白魔在不经意间捕捉到。  
为什么？无数个疑问在白魔的舌尖日日夜夜的打着转。黑魔如此对待他，究竟是在图什么？白魔被这个疑问给困住了，以至于他花费了比思考自己更多的时间去思考它。终于在某一天，白魔鼓起了勇气，问起了在单人床旁的书堆里铺设着地铺的黑魔。  
听到这突兀的疑问，黑魔像个木头一样怔住了。实际上，连他自己也不知自己究竟在图什么。沉默寡言似乎只知钻研魔法的黑魔在过去也曾救助过无数受伤的鸟兽，拼死将被抛弃的伤重队友从战场硬拖回来，这些完全是因为他的善良。白魔在他心里的意义似乎更为特殊一些，他承认，他在第一次见到他的时候就爱他，爱他的美丽的容貌与他震撼人心的强大，爱他作为他存在着所特有的所有资质。没有爱过一个人的黑魔曾一度无法理解这样的悸动和渴望，尤其当他发现自己竟在幻想抚摸白魔的身体究竟是怎样一种感觉的时候，他把这当成了一种不可言说的禁断之孽。从咒术师行会到他的黑魔导师，没有任何人教过他要为了维系道德委屈自己的愿望。可黑魔到底是善良的人，他没有扼杀这些邪念，只在深夜以自亵的方式将他们合理的发泄掉，没有留下过任何痕迹。而今，他无比在意的人受到玷污，躺在这张他无数次窃窃幻想过他的床铺上，却是带着累累的伤，和沉重的屈辱。  
黑魔在每一次白魔失神不得不和他做的时候，都能切实感受到白魔积压在内心深处的恐惧与痛苦。在被操到失神的时候，白魔无比恐惧他的触碰，像害怕噩梦里不停奸淫着他的人。于是他抓挠，挣扎，像反抗伤害一样。将这些尽数捕捉到的黑魔心脏像被扭成了皱巴巴的一团，充满窒息般的抽痛。  
头脑突然发热，黑魔竟然一股脑的将这些尽数向白魔坦白，包括被隐瞒已久的爱意。  
白魔的眼睛在黑魔提到那个字的时候快速扬起一下，很快又不动声色的垂了下去。黑魔将头几乎垂到地上，不敢去看白魔的表情，而他万万没想到的是，对方竟然从那狭窄的单人床上跃了下了，扑进了自己的怀里。  
一时间没有意识到发生了什么的黑魔只感觉眼前一黑，然后就有一大团东西落在了他的怀里。黑魔的呼吸有些粗重，他头一次如此被动的与白魔亲近到这样的距离，下意识的紧张起来。他认为白魔是因他背德的想法动了怒，或者是因为惊惧丛床上跌落了下来。他急切的想要道歉，微启的唇却被某样温热柔软的东西紧紧贴住，撩起眼，竟是白魔拉下了他高高的衣领，在亲吻他。  
黑魔呆滞住，躯壳以内却在爆炸。他慌慌张张的推开白魔的肩膀，身体因为惯性而后退，白魔的身体在微微发抖，面颊染着浅薄的红色，他紧紧盯着黑魔的眼睛，瞳仁发着光，喉上下滚动着。他又尝试凑近，这一次冷静了下来的黑魔没有躲开。他顺利的落在了黑魔的怀里，黑魔便顿顿的将手搭上，抚摸他被薄薄的衣料遮盖的身体，并缓缓下移掀开衣摆。一切发展都变得顺理成章起来，他们头一次两情相悦的缠绵在了一起。  
黑魔感觉自己像在做梦，但这梦太甜蜜，令他不忍醒过来。像是某个奇妙的开关被掰掉，所有的顾虑都如烟尘般蒸发，只留下被解放的欲望。他动情的亲吻白魔，从他的嘴唇到锁骨，胸口，甚至小腹，掠过所有完整和带着伤痕的皮肤，却不带侵略性，只是温和的爱抚。白魔的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他偏冷的身体开始头一次主动的发起热，冒出汗。他把黑魔厚重的帽子扯掉，将他毛茸茸的头抱在胸口。这是白魔头一次见到黑魔厚实的衣物遮掩下真实的容貌，虽然皮肤被乌尔达哈终日的沙尘与高温摧残的有些粗糙，却有着干净的长相和漂亮的眼睛。白魔眯起眼来欣赏，又不敢长时间直视他的眼睛早早将熟透的脸藏进臂弯里。黑魔带着薄茧的手在他的身上游走着，剐蹭起一阵又一阵酥麻的痒，撩拨的他的身体崩起来。黑魔感觉有些燥热，便干脆将层层叠叠的衣物都扯开蹬落，只留下已经被汗濡湿的薄衫，白魔的腿接触到黑魔被汗液濡的黏腻的皮肤，甚至直接接触到了他腿间裸露在外还有些柔软的阳物。他从紧张的回避，到尝试主动去触碰，用大腿的内侧磨蹭它，感受它逐渐舒适的硬挺起来，从尖端冒出液体打湿抚慰着他的皮肤。白魔脑袋烧的昏昏的，有些沉不住起的抬起身子要向黑魔腿间坐进去。黑魔用一只手掌及时的接住了他的臀，有些无所适从，又怕过于心急弄伤他，犹豫了一小会后黑魔将两指含入口中润湿，然后伸出去摸他臀缝里的密洞。炼金药物残留在白魔体内的效应早已经消失，而又静心调养了数周，那里早已紧致的容不下两根手指。白魔感受着后穴被手指抠挖的异感，开始莫名心焦起来。他也并起两指从口中勾出唾液，然后从软穴的缝隙里刺入。一种微妙的刺痛感从身下传来，他看到黑魔对他挤了下眼睛——太心急了。但他不顾，因为不知名的原因，曾经自洁到令人发指程度的白魔，此时唯一的愿望仅有被黑魔尽快夺走身体。  
白魔被扩张好了，在手指抽离的瞬间，他就将腰压了下去，吞吃下黑魔的阴茎。由于仓促，他的身体还有些没准备好，仅仅吞下一半便堵塞住难以前进。白魔轻嘘一声，在黑魔惊讶的注视里试着缓缓动腰，将阴茎吃出滑腻的水声。这实在有些为难他，他动过几轮就因为饱胀的羞耻心不得不停下来歇息，脸烫的像要蒸发。腰悬在半空，紧致的屁股里依然只能吃进半根。黑魔的手依然托着他的臀，在白魔悬着身体喘息时，心血来潮的捏住两片柔软的肉向两边拉开，指尖刚刚好能触摸到吞入自己的巨物而被撑的平滑的入口。他陶醉的轻轻触摸，白魔却被撩拨的皱起了眉，黑魔认为白魔或许要生气了，而他却将自己的两手搭在黑魔的肩膀上，借着力将屁股下的阴茎整根坐入。  
这种刺激实在有点大，以至于白魔睁圆了眼睛，舌尖露在口外。他的身体本就纤细，经历过折磨后变得更加瘦削了一些，黑魔的尺寸尚算在正常的范畴内，也在他紧致的小腹上顶出了痕迹。短暂的调整过后，白魔重新自己摆起腰来，用肉穴爱抚黑魔勃发的阳物。而黑魔也趁机捉住了他腿间随着动作弹跳着的阳物——那是他早就想要触摸和抚玩却又鼓不起勇气来的部分。黑魔一贯认为男人的阳具是丑陋不堪的，白魔的东西却长的像他的人一样白净柔软，也没有骇人的筋络。他的茎体比肤色略深，尖端却是粉红色的，被前液润的亮晶晶，可口到黑魔都想探头吞吃下去。他舔湿手掌将它夹住，用最柔软的部分上下套弄，他听到白魔的嘴角漏出一声低促的呼声，然后绷直了身体，那是他第一次体验干性高潮，后穴将黑魔死死绞紧，害得他险些就这样射进白魔的体内。  
他们做了很久，直到白魔紧致回去的穴又被操的合不拢，肠液润的整个股沟充满水光。黑魔在要射精的时候急急的想抽出来，却被白魔锁紧。他想要他，要他将自己的内里冲刷干净，只留下唯一的痕迹，这样他至少能够属于谁，而不是一个单纯被使用完毕又被抛弃的肉壶。黑魔的精液是温的，像热水灌进体内，竟然有些舒服，白魔也爽的射了，全沾在黑魔的手掌上，原本干燥到充满尘土气味的房间里此时弥漫着湿漉漉的情欲气息。  
发泄完后，他们仅存的衣物都早已汗湿，只得在凌乱的床褥之间歇息，白魔脱力的身体软下去，被黑魔用臂弯妥帖的拥住，擦净的手轻轻抚摸他的脸，亲吻他汗湿的鬓角。不知名的情绪席卷了他整个空虚的心脏，不是悲伤，而又比悲伤更为猛烈的冲击着心脏，白魔将脸埋在黑魔的怀抱里，无声的流了满脸的泪。  
那是一种解脱感。被他像是被关在茧里的蛾，日日夜夜挣扎着要脱离刀子一般锋利的茧壳，受尽磨难以后，有一股温热的暖流深入他冰冷的灵魂，打破了沉重的枷锁。他头一次嗅到了新鲜的空气，方才成为真正活着的生命 。  
那以后，白魔与黑魔长久的居住在了一起，小半年后，当他们出现在部队的所有人面前的时候，大家都无一例外的惊掉了下巴。  
因为他们的手紧紧的相携着，无名指上闪耀的戒指像璀璨的星。


End file.
